


Fuck Dr. Ratchet

by embermouse



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Self-Indulgent as hell, Smut, Sort Of, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tags Are Hard, to put it simply: ratchet gets pounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embermouse/pseuds/embermouse
Summary: After a long, tough day in the med bay, there is always time for a drink.





	Fuck Dr. Ratchet

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you gotta write your oc pounding everyones favourite doctor, y'know?
> 
> Hightop: https://starrytracks.tumblr.com/post/167571811760/my-fuckin-girl

The night had originally started as just some light drinking after a busy day in the medbay. 

Whirl had started another fight with Cyclonus at Swerve’s. It somehow ended with several injured bots, a smug Whirl, and the medics being incredibly tired. First Aid had excused himself, so Hightop and Ratchet were left to drink in each other’s company.

Hightop was sat at the small table in the medbay that was hidden away from the examination berths, taking a sip of her engex as she watched Ratchet while he refilled his glass. Normally, she wouldn’t be staring so much, but the engex had already hit her. And to her drunken mind, Ratchet’s behind was very nice to look at currently.

Ratchet grunts, snapping her attention from his crotch plates to his face. He had turned back around as she was caught in her fantasies. “See something you like?” He asks, raising an optic ridge, his optics showing a faint glimmer of _smug._

She smirks, “What, you put a handsome bot in front of me, and expect me _not_ to look?” Hightop shakes her helm, taking another sip of engex.

“Handsome, huh? That you or the engex talkin’?” He leans against the table.

She hums. “If you _must_ know, it isn’t the engex. What can I say? You’re hot.” Hightop shrugs and grins at Ratchet as she rises from her seat to mimic him, leaning on her side of the table.

He scoffs. “Is that so?”

“It is.” She places her glass onto the table and stops leaning on it, instead choosing to walk to Ratchet’s side. “Want me to prove it?” She asks quietly, leaning towards him.

She hears his engine purr quietly, taking that as a sign for ‘yes.’ She presses her lips against his, her servos quickly travelling to Ratchet’s waist to hold him. She hears him fumble with his own glass as he puts it down onto the table, but soon enough his servos rest against her sides as he returns the kiss.

Her servos explore as much of Ratchet that they can: his chassis, his waist, his abdominal plates, his thighs, you name it. Ratchet makes a low groan as the tips of her digits brush against his valve panel. She grins into the kiss, slowly pulling away. Her servo gently runs along his panel, enticing another groan from the medic.

Hightop’s lips separate from Ratchet and she grins at him. “You’re so responsive, Ratch. And I’ve barely done anything.~” She teased, running the tip of her free servo against his chassis.

He exvents, frowning at her. “I don’t remember telling you to stop.”

“Ooh, needy and demanding. I like it.~” Hightop connects her lips back with Ratchet’s, biting his lip gently and continuing to rub his panel. It quickly snaps open with no hesitation, transfluid already dripping from his valve. Her digit grazes against his anterior node, making him gasp in surprise and shiver lightly.

Hightop lowers herself onto her knees so she’s level with his valve. She wastes no time becoming acquainted with it as she licks a long line up to his node. Ratchet shudders, his servo resting on her helm as she buries her face into his valve.

He moans as her glossa invades his valve hungrily, her digits slowly rubbing his node in circles. His hips jerk forward ashe moans again in pleasure as she gently pinches his node playfully, but Hightop uses her free servo to grab his thigh and throw it over her shoulder.

“You look so nice, Ratch.” She murmurs against his valve, the vibrations of her voice box against it only added to the pleasure. 

“H-Hightop…” His vocalizer temporarily cuts out into a broken moan. “More…” He begs above her. Who is she to deny such a pretty mech completely at her mercy?

Her mouth moves onto his node. He exvents in disappointment at the emptiness, but it’s quickly filled as Hightop slowly slides in two digits, allowing Ratchet to adjust. His digits grip her helm.

“You alright?” She moves away from his valve to look up at him.

He nods. “Y-Yes...Just been a while.”

“Got it,” She smiles. “let me know if it feels uncomfortable, alright?” He nods again.

Her mouth returns to his node, glossa swirling against it as her digits find their pace. Ratchet gasps, while his digits gently rub against one of Hightop’s audial fins. He squirms above her as she repeats her actions, savouring his pants and suppressed moans.

“I’m- a-already close..” Ratchet manages to choke out between a moan. Hightop slows her pace, making him whine. He looks at her, slightly annoyed.

“Don’t give me that look, the fun isn’t over yet. I was just going to ask-” She rises from her kneeling position and gently pushes Ratchet lower onto the table so she leans over him. Her servo brushes against his own, causing him to shiver from the gentle touch. “-if it’s alright for me to use my spike?”

Ratchet chuckles lightly at her request. “Of course, but you didn’t have to ask.”

“Oh.” Her panel opens and her spike begins to pressurize. “I just wanted to be sure you were okay with it, y’know?”

Ratchet smiles at the young femme softly. The younger ones always were polite– unlike some, _Rodimus._ Hightop aligns her spike with Ratchet’s entrance. She interlocks one of her servo’s with one of his own nearest to hers. The head penetrates into his valve, making him exvent. Hightop’s spike might have not been above average, but what she lacked in length, she made up for in width. The rest of her spike slowly sliding in. Primus, it was hitting his sensory nodes just right.

After a second to adjust, he looks into her optics. “Move.”

And she does.

She thrusts slowly, but quickly gains a pace. Her servo gripped Ratchet’s as her other one held his waist closer onto her spike. His thighs wrapped around her waist, pulling her deeper and deeper into him. Both of them moaned at the action as her spike bumped into his ceiling node, causing Ratchet’s valve to clench around her spike. 

Hightop continued thrusting, her voice box strained with static moans. Ratchet bucked his hips against her, her tip hitting his ceiling node once more, making him cry out. His servo harshly gripped Hightop’s. Even while focusing on her pace, she lifted Ratchet’s hand and softly kissed his digits. The sight alone made his spark jump in its casing.

She thrusted in her spike into his valve again, hitting his ceiling node one more time. Ratchet’s back arched, his own voice box cutting out as he overloads in time with Hightop. She exvents as she pulls out her transfluid covered spike, taking in the beautiful sight of the mech below her. His valve dripped with her transfluid.

Ratchet pants, his internal fans whirring loudly. Hightop leaned down, resting her free servo against Ratchet’s face plates, planting a gentle kiss against his lips. “You okay?”

“Never better.” He answers as he sits up.

She smiles softly. “We should probably get cleaned up. Good thing we’ve got our own wash racks, huh?” 

Ratchet smirked at her. “Yes. Less distance we need to go for Round 2.”

Hightop chuckles. “Sure you can handle another round, old timer?”

“ _Try me._ ”

Without hesitation, Hightop lifts Ratchet up by his thighs, making him grasp onto her shoulders, and carries him to the med bays’ wash racks.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: starrytracks  
> twitter: st_rtracks
> 
> im in hot robot hell 
> 
> comments & feedback are s o incredibly appreciated
> 
> have a great day


End file.
